Reservation Secrets
by air29
Summary: When Miranda, aka Mary, moves to the Makah Reservation in Washington, she is surprised at the secrets that await her. Every legend has some truth behind it otherwise it would be called a story. Hope you read and enjoy!


**Warning: Grammar Nazis are not needed. **

**Author note: I wrote this when I was fifteen, so be patient if there are grammatical errors. If you see some error, go ahead and comment about it. I may or may not make the necessary change. I tend to sometimes write in past tense, yet present tense so bare with me. I am not an English teacher but a teen that's a fan of the Twilight Saga. Also my fanfics do not always follow the books' plot entirely, hence why it's in actual girl's point view where the Twilight books actually exist in this story. Now for my quote that inspired this story. **_**Every legend has some truth behind it otherwise it would be called a story. **_**Enjoy!**

**~Air~**

My new home was on a reservation; seriously out of all the places in the world, it had to be a reservation? I wasn't Indian or anything, but since my mom remarried to Makah man named George, the Makah reservation would be my new home. Ever since my dad died, I've been a little anti-social. My mother worried about the move being hard on me, but I told her I would be alright. I wanted her to be happy, and I knew George would be good for her. Sure I would miss Yuma, Arizona, _especially my best friend Katie. _We've been friends since I first moved to Yuma, which was about six years ago.

I had to move though and I had to leave my fellow chickens behind. Chickens are excellent pets. They live outdoors and don't bother you like a cat or dog, not that I don't like dogs and cats, I do. I just prefer chickens over them. The only to have chickens in Washington would be to build a barn for them. _Damn the rainy cold weather_! My mom let me bring Boots, my old Labrador and Golden Retriever mix breed dog. My dad adored Boots; although sometimes I think he loved the dog more than his own daughter. My brother Eric decided to stay behind and finish college at Arizona Western College (AWC).

My mom and I set out to the Res. It would take us two days to get there and luckily we were almost there. My best friend Allyson interrupted my thoughts with a text message.

_(Lucky you get to live in Washington)_

_(Yeah well I don't want to live there)_

_(How come? :C)_

(Cuz I am so going to get made fun of at the school there, duh. :D)

(Why?)

(Hello white)

(Oh right. But I bet theres tones of hotties to cheer u up!)

(Take care of the cockatiels okay) I fumbled with my phone to add another text message.

(I'll text you when I get there k)

(Okay ttyl)

I turned to look at my mother, who looked real tired from all the driving. "Mom, do I have to go to school? Can't I just take the GED and just start going to college?"

"Hon, I think you should mingle with kids your own age." She replied and redirected her attention to the road.

"I'm a junior at fifteen." I added, hoping see would at least understand me for a change.

"We'll give the new school a try. They have small classes and that would be great for you. Plus, this way you can get extra help in your classes."

"This is worse than…" I muttered trying to make my point clear. _I did not want to attend the Makah's reservation school! S_he gave me her signature warning look, "sorry."

"It'll be tough at first, but just give it a try and make friends." She replied.

"We know how good I am at that," I muttered, rolling my eyes at her response.

"Would you quit with your attitude." She snapped, obviously annoyed with me.

"Fine, but why does Eric get to stay?"

"He's an adult."

"This is so unfair," I protested and crossed my arms. I took out my iPod and listened to some Hollywood Undead songs. Some were depressing just like me and some were pretty funny, but really I'm just being sarcastic about the depressing part. I'm just angry at my mother for making me leave my friends and school behind. Even though I want her to be happy, I just couldn't help but feel slightly betrayed at her decision to uproot me from my home.

My phone vibrated. It was Megan and I answered it.

"Hi," she said.

"Sup," I replied.

"You there yet?"

"Almost."

"It sucks that you had to move."

"Oh I know, especially since I can't save up for a car anymore." I said loudly, so my mom would hear.

"I know! 4-H is so much fun and you get money for it," She replied.

"Yeah, well I don't want to do it here."

"How come?"

"Just don't want to," I replied sullenly. I didn't want to move to stupid Washington. I wanted to stay and be with my friends in Arizona, well with the few I had.

"Well good luck at school."

"Yeah bye," I replied

"Bye," She said and I flipped the phone shut. I glared out the window. Fifty minutes later we reached the entrance. They let us in with the card for reservation residents. "Almost there honey."

We reached George's house. He came out and greeted us. I let Boots out of the car and watched him stretch his legs. He walked around smelling all the pine trees. Nice biome we're in. I like Arizona better though. You can go from the desert and then travel to the northern portion where it snows and has lots of pine trees. The only thing is that it isn't overly rainy like Washington.

"How was your trip Jane?" He asked my mom.

"Tiring," She said as they hugged. I noticed George kiss her gently.

Eck, I turned away and looked at Boots. I didn't like my mom with someone other than my dad. I mean really, out of all the people, she had to pick someone who lived out of the state. Besides my dad was way better than George, but I bet my opinion is bias since my dad is my dad. I gagged thinking about having to live under the same roof as them. Their honeymoon stage better be over. It's gross when they are old, damn eHarmony and its advertisement. That's how they met and apparently online relationships are leading to more marriages.

George helped us bring in our stuff. He had a son and daughter from his previous marriage. Apparently their mother ran off with some other man. Who could blame her? I wouldn't want to spend my life living on a small reservation either.

Ben and Jessie were twins. Fraternal Jessie had black hair, while Ben had a bronze tone. They both had dark skin and dark eyes. They were older than me and are seniors.

"Hi," Jessie said.

"Hey," I said with a fake smile.

"So you're Miranda right?"

"Mary for short," I responded, you'd think George could inform his kids better.

"You like Washington so far?"

"It's nice, but I prefer warmer weather," I half lied, even though I do like warm weather.

"You'll get use to it." She assured.

"Maybe," I said.

"Awesome necklace, where'd you get it?"

"Alaska," I replied.

"Oh cool, it's a wolf."

"Yeah," I responded not knowing what else to say.

Ben didn't say anything, but just waved and left when his friends came over. His friends said hi too.

"So you have a brother right?"

"Three, they are all grown up though."

"Ah I see."

"So, what you do for fun here?"

"There's cliff diving, the beach, fishing, hiking, and usually the teens go to the other reservations to hang out with kids there. Like La Push."

"Sounds fun," Now I really miss sunny Arizona. Really, do they not have malls or movie theaters in Washington, or maybe in a big city like Seattle?

"It is."

"So how'd you skip two grades?"

"I had college credit and it counted as high school credits." I explained.

"You must be really smart."

I shrugged, "So there any good looking guys around here?"

"In La push and Forks yeah. Here no," she replied.

"Hmm better than my other town all full with Cholos."

"What?"

"Wannabe Mexican gangsters," I responded dully.

"Oh," She replied in confusion. I didn't bother to explain any more. I went inside with Boots and Jessie.

"Here's your room."

It was about the same size as my other room. I sat down on the twin size bed. I missed my home even more now. There I had a full size bed and a bigger room. Oh well, I guess I'd have to endure it. _Moving sucks._

**And review please, so I know that people are actually reading and like this story. It helps to know I'm not just wasting my time and boring others. :)**


End file.
